


Gray Matter :: Reylo

by Emo_emu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reylo good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_emu/pseuds/Emo_emu
Summary: What a powerful thing to behold, the ability to control a mind.





	1. Prologue

_** A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY... ** _

_  
AFTER TRAVELING MANY MONTHS, THE SCAVENGER, REY, HAS GREETED THE JEDI, LUKE SKYWALKER. WARY OF REY'S FORCE-SENSITIVITY AND LOYALTY TO BOTH THE DARK AND THE LIGHT SIDE OF THE FORCE, REY'S TRAINING CEASES TO COMMENCE._

_AS THE FIRST ORDER RECOVERS FROM THE DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE AND THE ABSENCE OF LEADER KYLO REN, GENERAL HUX GAINS POWER AND ISSUES DOMINANCE OVER ALL. KYLO REN, HIDES FROM SUPREME LEADER SNOKE IN FEAR OF FACING EXECUTION FOR FAILING TO RETRIEVE BOTH THE SCAVENGER AND THE MAP TO LUKE SKYWALKER._

_FN-2187 IS ACCEPTED INTO THE RESISTANCE AND AWARDED A JOB WITH COMPANION POE DAMERON. THE RESISTANCE COPES WITH THE LOSS OF HAN SOLO, HUSBAND OF GENERAL LEIA ORGANA AND FATHER OF BEN SOLO. THE MASS DESTRUCTION OF PLANETS BY THE STARKILLER BASE IS INVESTIGATED, FINDING INTERESTING ARTIFACTS._

_AS THE STRUGGLE BETWEEN THE LIGHT AND DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE CONTINUES BETWEEN THE SCAVENGER, KYLO REN, AND A NEW AWAKENING IN THE FORCE, UNEXPECTED IDENTITIES ARE UNCOVERED..._

  
\----- )-(


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a powerful thing to behold, the ability to control a mind.

REY locks eyes with Luke Skywalker atop the steep hill that she has recently climbed. Her outstretched hand shakes, her heart beating in her chest as the two continue to stare at each other. Cool wind from the nearby water whips around them gently and an eternity seems to pass before Rey speaks.

"I believe this belongs to you," her voice shaking.

Luke glances down at the saber in Rey's hand before meeting her eyes once more.

"I am not a part of that life anymore," Luke finally grumbles, turning from the small girl and her disappointed expression. "Follow me."

Rey watches as Luke hobbles away from her towards a small hut with smoke exiting the chimney. Quickly, she scurries after him, the lightsaber still tightly enclosed in her grip.

The interior of the hut was minimalistic, nothing more than the essentials, nothing from the glory days. Rey was confused. Why would someone as important as Luke Skywalker appear to be hiding?

"What do you mean 'you are not a part of that life anymore'? You are a Jedi!" Rey exclaimed.

Luke frowned and took a seat on a chair in the corner. "I assume you want me to train you, Rey," Luke avoided her question.

"How do you know my name?" The small girl asked.

"I could sense that you were coming from my sister's base for days. I apologize, but I cannot answer any of your questions, it is not my place." Luke looked at Rey solemnly.   
"Take that lightsaber far away and hide it well. Do not return here, you aren't safe with me."

"Why am I in danger? Starkiller Base has been terminated, Kylo Ren has been missing for months now," Rey excitedly explained.

"Rey, my child, you are making a grave mistake. You must know by now that the galaxy is never safe from the dark side of the force. The sith may not be at large, but obvious danger is still on the horizon. Only once Kylo Ren and his master have been killed, will there be momentary peace," Luke drawled on.

"If I knew where to find Kylo Ren and how to properly fight, I would make sure he pays for the torment and unrest he has brought upon the galaxy," spoke Rey.

"I cannot train you, I am sorry. You must find another teacher," the old Jedi encouraged.

"You are the only known Jedi left! If what you say is true, and the First Order is still at large, there is no time to be trained by someone else."

Luke stared at his hands, contemplating what to say next.   
"I will not train you, Rey. You are welcome to stay on this planet with your other companions tonight, but I beg of you to be gone by the time the suns rise tomorrow," Luke warned, clearly regretful.

"Can't you tell me why?" Rey pleaded.

"I have already apologized, child. Return to the Falcon immediately. You are not welcome here."

Rey stood up and slowly walked out of the hut with Luke trailing behind her. "You know where to find me if you change your mind," Rey said, turning around and not looking back as she headed towards where Chewbacca and R2-D2 were waiting.

 

\-----)-(


	3. ii

 

REY sat in the pilot's seat of the millennium falcon as she absentmindedly navigated the rickety old ship through space. Chewbacca sat beside her, poking at buttons every few minutes to see how much farther they had to travel.

One could say that Rey was disappointed that Luke refused to train her. However, that wasn't the case. Rey hadn't felt this hurt since she realized her family had abandoned her on Jakku. In shambles, Rey had sullenly returned to the falcon to fly home empty-handed and untrained.

Rey couldn't fathom in her wildest of dreams why Luke had refused to even given her a few pointers. The grandson of the most powerful Sith Rey had heard of, was after her. Rey's life was on the line and it hurt knowing Luke didn't care. His horrified face kept replaying in her mind as she stared out of the ship's windshield.

Slowly, Rey stood and walked over to where BB-8 was positioned. She was now wishing that Finn could've came with her to Ach-to. The thought of her newest friend pained her chest. The last time she had seen him, Finn was recovering from an almost fatal lightsaber wound on his back. If it had been any deeper the saber would've pierced his spinal cord, and if it had been any higher, Finn could've became blind, or even brain dead.

Rey counted her lucky stars that the ex-stormtrooper had survived. She would've never forgiven herself if he had... she didn't even want to think about it. A growl from Chewie notified Rey that they were almost ready to fly at normal speed again. Hurriedly, Rey sat back in the pilot's seat and brought the falcon out of hyperspace.

All of a sudden, there was a planet in front of them and everything had drastically slowed down. Rey felt butterflies in her stomach as they neared the planet. Rey tapped into the radio system and requested landing permission, which she was granted as always. Slowly, Rey  landed the rusty ship. As Chewbacca and BB-8 left, the small girl continued to sit, contemplating her next move.

Now that she had been rejected by the Luke Skywalker, what would people think of her? What would she do if faced with Kylo Ren again? For the first time in a while, Rey was lost. This is why she wanted to stay on Jakku..

With the sudden thought of Jakku, Rey remembered Finn, and quickly raced to the infirmary to find him. After emerging from the ship, Rey sprinted through the people walking about the landing pad. She pushed passed several pilots, who definitely gave her dirty looks, but Rey didn't care.

Rey ran into something hard and orange, causing her to topple into the ground. Sitting up and rubbing her elbow, she looked up at what, or rather who, she had collided with. It was the handsome brunette that Finn helped escape from the First Order. The two had never properly met, and Rey didn't even know exactly how Finn and Poe met.

"You're Rey, right?" The pilot asked, extending his hand. "I'm Poe. I don't believe we've met, but Finn has said a lot about you."

Rey's eyes widened. "Finn is awake?" She gasped. "Can you being me to see him please?"

"Yeah, he's still recovering, but he's quite the fighter," Poe led Rey around the base to where the infirmary was located.

The two walked into the tent-like building and Rey immediately spotted her best friend. She sprinted over to him, crying "Finn!".

Finn's head whipped up at the sound of Rey's voice. "Rey?" He breathed heavily. The two embraced tightly, chins on each other's shoulders.

"Are you okay? Last I saw you, you were almost dead and unconscious!" Rey babbled.

Finn explained how he woke up a week ago, just days after Rey left for Luke Skywalker. All the while, Poe sat patiently, watching Finn speak.  
"So did you find Luke?" Finn asked, the one topic Rey had manager to avoid.

"Yeah. He refused to train me." She sighed.

Finn rubbed her back soothingly. "No offense, but he has saved the galaxy before, so maybe he knows what he's talking about?" He tried to reason.

Rey attempted to mask the hurt and disappointment on her face. Why wouldn't her best friend side with her? It made no sense to the small, confused girl.

"Have you heard about Han Solo's funeral?" Poe finally spoke up, changing the subject.

"Obviously not, I just got back," Rey sneered.

Poe raised his brows but continued. "It's tomorrow night. General Organa wasn't expecting your return for a while."

Rey gasped, even more offended. Did General Organa actually plan her husband's funeral so Rey would miss it? She didn't know how to react. Rey thought she would be welcomed back, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Confused, Rey told Finn and Poe that she'd see them later, she had to go unpack and settle in.

Why was General Organa keeping Rey out of this? She was there when he died.. Conflicted and not paying attention, Rey staggered out of the infirmary. Never had she felt so unwelcome in a place full of supposedly welcoming people.

The sandy ground moved beneath Rey's feet as she sullenly walked towards the living quarters. She stared up at an official who was walking opposite of her.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me where I could find my room?" Rey politely asked.

The gray haired man glanced down at the sun kissed brunette and continued to walk right past her. Rey watched as he strolled confidently away from a massive control room. Not caring if she was meant to enter or not, Rey started towards the control room.  
The door opened and out teetered a golden droid. His metal was worn everywhere except one of his arms, which was polished and looked newer than the rest of his body.

"Excuse me, I am C3-PO. How may I be of service to you?" The robotic voice asked, sounding concerned.

Rey paused. "Can you help me find my room?" Hope was evident in her voice.

"I most certainly can. What is your name?"

"My name is Rey. I've just returned with BB-8. Do you know where I can find her?"

C3-PO pondered Rey's question for a moment. "I am afraid I have not seen BB-8. As for your room, follow me." The droid hobbled along the hallway towards a section labeled 'A'.  
"Your room is 'A-33', I'll contact someone to visit you with your key."

Rey's eyes followed the golden droid's form until it disappeared around the corner. She then turned and began to walk, looking at the numbers next to the doors.  
"A-45... A-40... A-33!" Rey exclaimed, happy to have found her living quarters.

She reached for the door handle, only to find it open. Frowning, she cautiously stepped inside. Rey's breath caught in her throat as she examined the area. A large bed with white and tan sheets sat against a cream-colored wall. Directly across from the bed was a massive window, spanning majority of the surface. A couple of glass shelving units were bolted to the wall, empty but waiting to be filled.

Rey made her way over to the dresser. Inside, she found clothes much like the ones she had on Jakku. She wandered into the bathroom, a completely tiled space with a marble shower that looked inviting. Rey had never taken a shower before, only bathing herself in a small, make-shift tub on Jakku.

Rey was blown away by the beauty of her new room. She fell back on the plush bed with a thud. The bed was so warm and enveloping and Rey had experienced a long day. She couldn't help but fall asleep.

...

_Rey's eyes open slowly as she feels the most gentle tap on her shoulder. She is on a grassy hill, meditating. Turning, she meets the dark brown eyes of Kylo Ren. He is without his mask, instead holding it at his side._

_"What are you doing here? Leave me alone," Rey demands._

_"I can't. We are both dreaming," responds he._

_With an uneasy expression, Rey fully turns around to look at Kylo. At this moment, she doesn't want to kill him, but she doesn't want to gaze upon him either. It is confusing, and she can sense that Kylo feels the same way._

_"Why are you in my dream then," asks Rey._

_"On the contrary, dear. You are in my dream," Kylo innocently glances up at Rey. "But to answer your question, we are connected. I don't know how, or why, but our minds are the same."_

_Rey frowns, digesting Kylo's comment.  A few minutes pass between the two. All that can be heard is the rustle of leaves from a warm breeze and the trickle of a nearby stream._

_"Do you regret any of it?" Blurts Rey._

_"You mean regret killing innocent people? Think again, they are not as innocent as you think. You aren't yet wise enough to understand the complexity of people's actions. They affect everything."_

_Rey's eyebrows raise. She opens her mouth to say something, but Kylo quickly cuts her off.  
"Do you always ask so many questions, my dear?"_

_Rey's ears turn pink and she feels her face grow hot. She stumbles over a response, not knowing how to_ _form a coherent sentence._

_"It's okay. You don't have to answer. It's funny how we aren't trying to kill each other right now. Our last encounter was... intense," Kylo nervously muses._

_"I hate you," Rey snaps, her mood suddenly soured at the mention of their lightsaber duel._

_"Jedis don't hate, my dear. Emotions like hate, love, desire... they come from the dark side," Kylo falters, his expression changes, "join me. I can show you the ways of the force. You can experience the thrill of power without the restrictions of being a Jedi. Please, I'm begging you. Please..."_

_Rey looks at his face, the dream fading and she knows it. She sees the obvious regret in his eyes and the pain in his voice. Almost, she sees the light. Almost, she falls for it._

_But then the dream fades to black.  
And so does Kylo along with it._

  
...

Rey woke up, breathing heavily, the subconscious encounter from only minutes before still fresh in her mind. Still processing what she had dreamt, Rey wondered if it was real. Had Kylo actually approached her in a dream? Was it true what he said about their connection?

Rey tensed at the memory, but slowly relaxed. Kylo never threatened to come after her, he never mentioned that he knew her location. He actually seemed.. nice? That definitely wasn't the correct word to call a killer.

Rey's eyes wandered to a set of keys, glinting in the sunlight. A droid must have dropped them off while she was asleep. Deciding that now was a good time, Rey grabbed the keys and exited her room. She had matters to discuss with General Organa.

\-----)-(


	4. iii

REY stood face-to-face with General Organa. She had found herself in the control room, and after pushing past the many employees that crowded the area, Rey stared at the mother of her enemy.

Leia's graying hair was pulled back into a tight chignon, held together at the nape of her neck. Her formfitting green clothes gave Leia an aura of authority. Her eyes gazed upon Rey curiously, the evident bags underneath them partially hid by the dim lighting. 

"General Organa," Rey greeted, trying not to let ice slip into her warm tone. 

"Rey," Leia acknowledged, "how is my brother?" Her kind eyes skimmed Rey's emotionless expression. 

"He refused to train me and practically kicked me off of the planet," Rey cooly responded.

Leia frowned, turning away from the girl in front of her. "Han's funeral is in a few days, he would've wanted you to be there." The General looked at the floor. "Was he- what exactly happened when Han talked to my son? Is it true, did our son..."

Rey's memories came flooding back to the last time she had seen Kylo in person. The cold hanger where Han faced death at the hands of his son. Kylo's emotional expression filled with so much pain, so much regret as he pierced his father's abdomen. Rey suddenly felt sick as she recalled the moments as Han fell, his hand placed on Kylo's cheek, and Kylo's eyes locked on Han's face. 

And then Kylo's gaze met hers, watching her scream out and clutch onto Finn in fear of collapsing. 

Rey snapped back to reality, remembering Leia's question. "He did," she muttered quietly. Sensing the awkwardness that came with her presence, Rey stared at her dirty shoes as she trudged to the door. Her head snapped up at the sound of Leia calling her name. 

"There is still light in him, he just needs someone to guide him through the dark," Leia's voice echoed. 

"No," Rey spoke without turning, "I am afraid that you have lost your son forever. There is no good left, I'm sorry." Rey kept her eyes trained on the hall ahead of her as she stepped out of the dim control room. 

 

\-----)-(

 

Laying on her bed, Rey knew that she was being unproductive. She could've helped out around the base, but it was difficult to shake the feeling of unwelcomeness that seemed to follow her. After the great adventure she had been on, surrounded by several people, she had felt the best she had in her life. 

She loved the power that came with wielding a lightsaber, a great energy-filled device, and its ability for destruction. Rey replayed the moments on Star Killer Base in which she had circled the wounded body of Kylo Ren, only to be torn apart by the ground. Staring into his eyes she knew that he truly did not want to kill her. And as she felt an overwhelmingly dark sensation cloud her mind, she had never felt so alone. The memories of these events compared in a perfect parallel with Jakku. 

Upon leaving her home planet, all that she had wanted to do was return. Now, however, the same longing feeling greeted her from an alien area in her mind. She knew that wherever she went, the feeling would follow. And that feeling was not home. 

Drifting into a bored slumber, Rey felt a familiar tug in her head.

...

Opening her eyes, Rey is standing in an open field. The brightness of the scenery indicate a planet that she has not yet traveled to. It is not green like Takodana, yet not dry and orange like Jakku. The field is full of strange yellow plants, beautiful plants, that stick wildly and grow the same way. Not too far, a boy lays on his back, gazing up at the clouds. 

Cautiously, Rey examines him. His features are all too familiar but she cannot place him. She has seen this man before, in a dream, in a nightmare. His thick, dark hair fans out around his angular head, almost reaching his jaw in length. His eyes are focused on the sky, not seeing Rey approach. 

As the boy watches the clouds pass in front of the sun, he reaches his hand up. Rey's gaze follows the boy's arm and as if by an unseen force the clouds part and evaporate away from the great star above. 

Not paying attention to where she is walking, Rey stumbles and trips over an askew rock. The boy's head snaps up in her direction, but looking past her at some approaching being. 

"I thought I told you that a Jedi does not mess with nature," a sandy blonde-haired man speaks. 

"I'm sorry, master Luke."

"Now, get inside. It is time for the padawan group meditation. You are not yet a Jedi, boy". 

As the two figures walk into the distance, Rey stands up to follow them. Quickly, her surroundings begin to darken, turning into the cold and all-too-familiar halls of Star Killer Base. 

The two retreating figures are now walking towards Rey, the man replaced by that awful red-haired General, and the boy by Kylo Ren. Rey hides behind a pole, still unsure if her presence is visible or not. The two men walk past, parting at the end of the hall. Taking her luck, Rey decides to follow Kylo. It is as if she is not in control of her body. 

Slipping soundlessly into the room Kylo enters, she is amazed at the resemblance between the little boy and Kylo as he removes his helmet. 

"Scavenger," Kylo speaks softly. 

Rey stands still, hoping to slip out without Kylo noticing. He continues. 

"I do fear that you are my final turn to the light. Or else let me plunge into eternal darkness. I am feeling consumed by the twisted innocence of the light." Kylo takes a seat on his bed. 

"I am unsure of what to make of this. You are light and come from dark. I am dark and come from light. How are we meant to bring balance to the force if I cannot fully submit to the loss of light." Kylo turns not his, but his grandfather's mask in his hands. 

"Forgive me," Kylo takes his own mask and angrily shoves it over his hair. About to reach out and touch him, Rey places her hand above Kylo's shoulder. As her hands meet the rough material of his robes, he spins around to meet Rey's eyes, grabbing her wrists. 

The pair, shocked, are at a loss of words as they watch the world fade around them.

...

Rey sat up fast, breathing heavily. What on earth was happening to her?

 

~  
(A/n:   
I have no excuse for the reason why it took me a month (YES to almost the exact date) to write a short and crappy chapter. 

I picture the field that Rey is in to be similar to the anidala scene in the meadow. 

~ maddie)


	5. iv

THE day was dreary and overcast as Rey awoke and stared at her pale ceiling. It would be a day of grieving for anyone who had ever come in contact with Han Solo. The clothes that she had picked up last night, the night after her strange dream with Kylo, sat folded and pressed on her dresser. Rey examined them from afar, not wanting to touch them in fear of remembering Han. 

Eventually, however, she had to crawl out of bed to change and prepare for the day. The clothes that Rey had received seemed somewhat old fashioned, but who was she to complain? They fit perfectly.

The deep red pants made her feel like a dangerous weapon, someone who needed to be handled with expertise. Her jacket was a smooth material that Rey hadn't felt before but it was cool against her hands.  
The shirt she wore underneath had brown sleeves and a black collar, reaching up to her chin. Rey's shoes came up to her knees, hugging her calves tightly. The gloves were made of the same material as the jacket, but felt less soft. Last, Rey tightened the belt around her waist, which was adorned with a beautiful metal plate. 

Rey couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and overdressed, but if this was the requirement for attending Han's funeral, she would do almost anything. A familiar rumble made itself present in Rey's stomach as she finished fixing her hair in its usual style.

Rey stared at her tired expression in the mirror. There were evident dark bags under her eyes. She had tried not to fall asleep, in fear that she would face Kylo Ren again in her dreams. Rey was confused as to if he was experiencing the same strange thing as she was. Admittedly, it was difficult keeping her eyes open all night and barely sleeping. Rey's eyes felt scratchy and they hurt to blink. This was not the way of the Jedi, she quickly reminded herself. 

Yes, but you aren't a Jedi, child. 

A menacing voice spoke inside of Rey's head. She stumbled back into the dresser, surprised and utterly confused. Convinced that she was going crazy, Rey took a seat on her bed, resting her head in her hands. She was thoroughly frightened by what had just happened. 

At first, Rey believed that it was Kylo Ren she was hearing in her mind. But this voice was icy and intimidating. Rey never had a feeling of ice when she was around Kylo, only a crushing sense of sadness, instability, and a startling heat. 

She wondered if it was Luke, but there was no reason for him to taunt her after rejecting and turning her away. Rey didn't know anyone else who was powerful enough to hack into her brain like this unnamed intruder. A dark feeling swept over the young, force-sensitive girl and she gripped onto her sheets to keep calm. 

Rey was frightened of herself and this random outburst of pure rage. She wanted to just run and never stop, even if someone was in the way. She wanted to grab one of those stupid starfighters and go into hyperspace forever, as fast as lightspeed for as long as she wanted. Rey focused on small memories of before she arrived here to ground herself. 

Flashes of  scratching the metal walls of the fallen AT-AT she took shelter in swirled through Rey's mind. Images of the hot sand of Jakku and her encounter with BB-8 countered the memories of running through the cold forest from Kylo. Rey could see Finn's exasperated face as she rushed to 'fix' the millennium falcon from flooding with poisonous gas and she couldn't shake the feeling of Kylo's eyes on her face as he squatted, inches away.  
Overwhelmed, Rey's vision became distorted and fuzzy and she felt herself hit her soft bed with a 'thud'. 

Soon enough, my little Rey. Soon enough..

...

Rey is frozen in place, unable to move by some invisible device. Her entire body aches without an explanation and her sides burn with unimaginable pain. Rey yells out in agony, wanting to writhe around but not having that ability. 

It was dark, except for a light that shines menacingly from a window somewhere above. A figure stands in front of her, shielded by a black cloak. Rey cannot see his face. 

"Help," she mutters weakly, collapsing against the chains that are tightened around her wrists. 

"You foolish child," the hooded figure speaks. "I took you in. I gave you a purpose and how do you repay me? You throw it all away and allow yourself to become vulnerable."

Rey sinks her head without wanting to. She is ashamed, yet has no idea what this man is speaking of. Rey feels a surge of anger overcome her and presses her fingernails into the skin on her hands. Her body is moving involuntarily and she looks up to meet the gaze of the man before her. 

Still cloaked, only his eyes are visible. The figure's beady irises are a faded dark red and the skin around his eyes is a ghostly white. Rey can feel the darkness radiating off of him as her body pushes closer to the wall. 

"Supreme leader, I am sorry," Rey speaks without thinking. Who was supreme leader? She does not know this creature-like man.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, CHILD," the man roars. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you regret capturing the scavenger girl and exposing your stupid compassion for her," he demands. 

Confidently, but still not in control of her body, Rey looks defiantly at the 'supreme leader'. "I cannot." 

The supreme leader looks disappointed in Rey's answer and slaps her across the face. The sting that is left on her cheek sends a shock through her entire being. 

Addressing a stormtrooper stationed in the room, supreme leader asks for someone by the name of Zahara to enter. The woman, who Rey guesses is Zahara, walks into the room dressed in a bounty hunter outfit. She wields a metal and leather whip in her left hand. Without warning, Zahara strikes Rey across her face, a burning sensation quickly following. 

The brutal beating of repetitive slashes and cracks of the whip in mid-air is heard throughout the hall. Rey, sore and bleeding from multiple wounds still sits against the wall. Her head is now slumped, hanging in exhaustion and sheer pain. 

Finally, the punishment is stopped. Zahara exits the massive room, a bloodied whip hanging over her shoulder. Rey cries out silently, it hurts to even let the tears slip from her eyes. Slowly, the pain begins to fade and Rey's skin tightens closed where the gashes were. An energy is felt through her body as she feels herself healing. 

...

With a sudden jolt, Rey shot up out of her bed where she had fallen asleep. Her body felt like ice and she still ached dully. However, looking upon her complexion in the mirror, Rey was surprised to find that her body appears unharmed. 

It was mid-morning and almost time for Han's funeral. He would be honored with a magnificent wooden casket that would be buried on top of a hill. After the destruction of StarKiller Base, Han's body was not found. So, Leia and the Resistance had decided to remember him with an empty casket. 

Rey opened her door, shut it behind her, and trudged down the gloomy hallway. Out in the sunlight, she realized how empty the landing pad was. A few people casually strolled along but their was no running or hustling like the first time Rey landed on the Base. 

Following the signs to the main part of the Base, Rey found a large group of pilots, engineers, and other citizens. She felt out of place amongst the socializing parties. Trying to find Finn and Poe, she spotted BB-8 a few meters away. Not far from the spherical droid stood Finn, albeit he was adorned with crutches, talking to some generals. 

A large hand placed itself on Rey's shoulder. She turned around to be met with the round eyes of Poe Dameron. 

"You looked lost," Poe spoke, his voice deep and gravely. 

"Well I'm not. I was about to talk to Finn," said Rey. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If Finn is talking to Generals, it must be important. He wouldn't have time for scavengers like you."

Rey was taken aback by Poe's harsh statement. "Well it's a good thing that I am no longer a scavenger then," Rey quipped. 

"You may not be a scavenger, but you are a Jedi," Poe spat the words as if they were poison, not privilege. 

"What is your issue?" Asked Rey. 

"You. I don't trust you. All of a sudden you, a force-sensitive nobody, waltz in and suddenly become a great asset to the Resistance. Now, I'm not one for conspiracies, but people talk. They say that you are the reason Han Solo is dead and Kylo Ren is not. They speak of how it must not be a coincidence that Kylo Ren 'captures' you and then you have to chance to kill him, twice, yet don't do it." Poe is breathing heavily by the end of his rant. All Rey wants to do is reach into his mind and find out what his real problem with her is. 

So she does just that. 

Poe, evidently not force-sensitive, has a face of anger and shock as Rey invades his mind, probing it for thoughts about her. She finds a memory from the time that she was held captive by the First Order. 

Poe climbs excitedly out of his X-wing after another successful battle. The end of this war was clear on the horizon. Except, now the First Order had created a planet-destroying weapon much like the Death Star. 

As Poe hops from the aircraft, a distinctive whirring is heard from afar, quickly advancing. Poe looks up, a blur of orange and white catches his eye. The small droid races toward him and Poe squats down joyfully. 

"Poe? Poe Daneron?" A voice can be heard, shouting Poe's name. 

His head snaps up in the direction of the voice, only to be met with the dark chocolate eyes of Finn. The ex-stormtrooper runs toward Poe and Poe's stomach ties in a knot at the sight of him. 

Finn embraces Poe at the same time Poe returns the hug. With Finn pressed so close to his chest, Poe can feel Finn's defined muscles and heartbeat. The two break apart to discuss how they survived the crash. 

Realizing that Finn is wearing his jacket, Poe glances down and back up again, biting his lip. Finn is glorious in that jacket and Poe swears that their hearts are beating as one. With a quick pat on the shoulder, Poe backs away, afraid of coming on too strong. 

And then Finn asks about the scavenger girl that was taken aboard Kylo Ren's ship. It is selfish but Poe wishes that Finn would shut up so that he could be complimented on his piloting skills. Alas he doesn't, and Poe pushes the thoughts to the absolute back of his brain, deciding to be helpful and productive. 

Rey was shocked by what she had just discovered. Poe Dameron was jealous of her? That was impossible. How could he be jealous of someone who has spent the majority of her life in solitude? It just didn't make sense to Rey. 

"I didn't- I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were... you know.." Rey awkwardly looked up at Poe. 

"That I'm hopelessly in love with Finn? Well now you do know. I'd appreciate it if you didn't invade my privacy like that again," sighed Poe. 

"I don't like Finn the same way that you do, by the way." 

"It doesn't matter how you feel. He will always cherish every moment that you spend together more than he will with me. That's the awful truth."

 

\-----)-(

It was difficult for Rey to watch Han's casket be lowered into the ground, even if if was empty. He was her father figure, albeit for a short time, and it would be difficult not having his snarky comments and constant bickering with Chewie. At the time, Rey had found his attitude annoying, but she now missed it.

The ceremony was short and everyone had returned to work. Once again, Rey was alone and confused. Not knowing what else to do, she strolled aimlessly around the grounds. The warm sunlight and light winds made the day perfect. 

Rey came to a towering chain fence that was locked. All she wanted to do was to sit by the lake away from the Base. Concentrating on the lock, Rey used the force to push open the heavy metal gate. 

Finally, she was by herself.


End file.
